Aerokinesis
Aerokinesis is the power to create air and to manipulate its movements. The effects of this power vary in proportion to the strength of the magical being and scope of his or her power. This is also one of the five component powers of Conjuring the Elements. It can also be used through Atmokinesis. Overview Gusts of Winds Users can create short bursts of high speed wind, which can be very strong or very weak, it depends on what they are using it for. The Evil Enchantress was able to access Aerokinesis through her power of Conjuring the Elements. She used this power directly after she stepped out of her time portal. She was able to blow Piper and Phoebe ten feet, straight into a wall. She later attacked Paige, who was in her car at the time. The Enchantress's gust was so powerful, it threw Paige far away and then blew out her tire and knocked Paige out. Another example of this is the Goddess of Earth, she was shown to possess this capability. She merely threw her finger in the air and produced winds so strong, they blew several full grown men away into the wall. This aspect of Aerokinesis can also be activated by blowing on one's palm to send objects or beings flying backwards. The only example of this is Freckles, a demonic child, who activated her power in a similar manor in which P. Bowen activated her ability of Cryokinesis. She was capable of sending at least four full-sized adults flying with merely one blow or puff on her hand. She was able to send Prue and Phoebe backwards into an alley wall, and was even able to turn corpses into a pile of dust. She attempted to blow Prue, but was thrown into a fence by Prue's Telekinesis. Aerokinetic Blasts Certain users can create large, concentrated amounts of air and focus it into a powerful blast or ball of wind, capable of killing humans and other magical beings with merely one blast. It is vastly more powerful and deadly than creating gusts. Shax, the Source's assassin, was shown to possess this capability and was even able to kill Prue with it, if not for Leo, Piper would have also died. Later, he successfully used this power against Shane, knocking him into an air vent. He also attempted to kill Paige with this power, but she was able to orb out of the way just in time. While she was the Goddess of Earth, Piper Halliwell unleashed a blast of wind by pointing her finger in anger. The blast was powerful enough to sent Chris flying into a closet, knocking him unconscious and destroying the door. List of beings who use(d) Aerokinesis Original power *Goddess of Earth *Wind Demon *Shax *Freckles *Necron Through spell, power, potion, etc. *The Evil Enchantress (by Conjuring the Elements) *Paige Matthews (tapping into the Enchantress' powers) Trivia * The special effects for Shax's aerokinetic blast changes from Season 3 to Season 4. In season 3, it appeared a blast, while in season 4 it is more shaped like a ball. * This is the only power that has permanently killed a Charmed One, Prue Halliwell. * Windwalkers only appear in the novel The Brewing Storm and are said to possess power over wind. Category:Powers